W The Big Sky In The East
by Yuki Lovegood
Summary: Special fanfict for "8th anniversary Tohoshinki/DBSK"  Hope you like it!   R n R please


**Title : W (The Big Sky In The East)**

**Author: Yuki Lovegood**

**Type : Oneshoot**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Rating : General**

**Cast : DBSK ( Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, and Park Yoochun)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

.

Wajah yang menyiratkan kelelahan yang mendalam itu melemparkan pandangannya kelangit malam kota Seoul yang kini ditaburi cahaya bintang yang berlomba memamerkan kerlipannya yang menawan. Namun dari sekian banyak bintang yang terlihat malam itu, lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu tak menemukan rasi bintang andalannya, tepatnya andalan mereka—ia dan teman-temannya. Aneh. Seteliti apapun ia menyapu pandangannya dilangit malam yang cerah itu, tetap saja rasi bintang favoritnya tak terlihat. Cassiopeia. Ya, itulah nama rasi bintang yang kini sedang dicarinya. Konon katanya rasi bintang berbentuk huruf W ini melambangkan ratu legenda dari Ethiopia—Cassiopeia—yang merupakan istri dari Cepheus dan ibu dari Andromeda. Namun lelaki bertubuh tegap itu sama sekali tak peduli tentang hal itu. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah ia dan keempat temannya sangat menyukai rasi bintang berbentuk w itu. Walau terdengar berlebihan, namun ia dan keempat temannya itu telah menganggap bahwa rasi bintang Cassiopeia itu adalah milik mereka sejak hari dimana mereka menemukan rasi bintang itu—tepatnya tanggal 26 Desember 2003 silam. Ah, sudah lama sekali bukan? Namun rasanya hari itu belum lama berlalu.

Merasa tak menemukan Cassiopeia ditengah langit malam yang gemerlap itu membuat pemuda jangkung itu beranjak dari titik dimana ia berdiri sejak tadi—tepatnya disamping jendela kamar Shim Changmin, teman yang telah dianggap adik kandung olehnya.

Ditariknya kursi putih yang ada disamping ranjang Changmin dengan gerakan hati-hati, takut jika aksinya itu membangunkan Changmin yang sedang terlelap dengan wajah polos tak berdosanya itu.

Ia memandang sekali lagi keluar jendela kamar Changmin. Berharap kali ini sepasang mata tajamnya mampu memergoki keberadaan Cassiopeia yang begitu ia rindukan. Namun lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil! Cassiopeia tak terlihat dibagian manapun dilangit malam kota Seoul malam . Tidak! Tidak mungkin Cassiopeia juga menghilang, kan? Pemuda jangkung itu menghela napas panjang, menggambarkan betapa lelahnya dirinya saat ini. Lelah. Bahkan teramat lelah. Ia memijit pelan bagian dahinya yang entah sejak kapan terasa pening. Tidak akan! Ya, tidak akan Cassiopeia juga menghilang. Ia membisikkan hal tersebut berkali-kali dalam hatinya. Berharap dengan begitu hatinya dapat menjadi lebih kuat. Lebih kuat dari yang ia dan sahabatnya kira. Sudah cukup baginya kehilangan ketiga sahabat baiknya. Dan sekarang ia benci saat-saat dimana harus merasa 'kehilangan'. Karena hal itu sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan hanya dengan mengingatnya sebentar saja hingga sekarang membuat perasaannya sakit!

"Hyung..."

Panggilan Changmin tersebut rupanya mampu membuat pemuda jangkung bernama Jung Yunho itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan melemparkan senyum tulusnya ia pun berkata," Changmin. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Changmin, pemuda yang terbaring lemah diranjang itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Hyung, aku lapar" ujar Changmin sambil memegangi perutnya yang memang telah lama tak diisi makanan.

Yunho sudah tau bahwa Changmin akan mengatakan hal itu. Sebab siapa yang tidak tau? Anggota DBSK termuda ini memang paling nomor satu dalam urusan makan.

"Tenang saja. Aku telah memasak masakan kesukaanmu. Untuk itu ayo berjanji padaku lekaslah sehat. Karena akan ada banyak sekali makanan yang menanti untuk kau makan."

Seketika raut wajah Changmin berubah menjadi muram. Bahkan wajahnya saat ini lebih muram dari yang pernah ia ciptakan saat ketiga sahabatnya pergi meninggalkannya dan Yunho. Ya, tepatnya saat hari perpisahan terkutuk itu tiba.

"Changmin, ada apa?"

"Hyung...", Changmin menatap takut-takut kearah Yunho," Aku bukannya tak menghargai masakanmu. Tapi entah kenapa saat ini aku hanya ingin makan masakan buatan Jaejoong hyung."

Ada sesuatu yang menghantam perasaan Yunho demi mendengar permintaan Changmin barusan. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya didepan pemuda yang terbaring lemah dihadapannya saat ini. Memarahinya karena meminta sesuatu yang dia sendiri jelas sekali tau bahwa hal itu adalah mustahil untuk terjadi. Setidaknya mustahil untuk saat ini.

"_**Yozorani ukanda hoshiga mojiwo **_

_**Egaki dasunoha **_

_**Guuzen janaito imamo mada **_

_**Shinjiteruyo... "**_

Sesaat baik Yunho maupun Changmin terdiam dan serta merta melemparkan pandangan penuh kerinduan terhadap para pelantun lagu itu—yang tak lain adalah sahabat mereka yang telah memilih pergi meninggalkan mereka—melalui televisi yang ada dihadapan mereka saat itu.

Oh, lihatlah. Kini mereka bertiga yang kini dikenal dengan sebutan JYJ itu sedang menyanyi dipanggung yang sangat megah dalam salah satu acara tahunan bergengsi di Jepang. Mereka tampak semakin menawan dalam balutan jas yang mereka kenakan. Yunho dan Changmin bahkan sampai lupa untuk mengerjapkan kedua mata mereka barang sekejap. Terlalu rindukah? Terlalu gembira melihat mereka—para sahabat mereka yang hilang dari sisi mereka? Entahlah.

"_**Onaji yamino nakade onaji **_

_**Kyorino mamade **_

_**Daburu wo egaki tsuduketeiru **_

_**Kimini mitsukaruyouni motto **_

_**Kagayaku kara **_

_**Keep in mind that I love you **_

_**Kitto "**_

Yunho dan Changmin begitu merindukan suara merdu ketiga sahabatnya itu. Hingga tanpa sadar mereka menyebutkan satu per satu nama sahabat mereka itu didalam hati dengan segenap getaran perasaan yang hendak membuncah didada mereka.

**_Kim Jaejoong..._**

**_Park Yoochun..._**

**_Kim Junsu..._**

Satu demi satu nama ketiga sahabat mereka yang kini telah memilih jalannya sendiri tersebut memenuhi seluruh benak mereka tanpa memberi secelah ruang kosong pun.

"Changmin, kau lihat sendiri. Jaejoong hyung tidak akan pernah lagi membuatkan masakan untukmu. Ia telah sibuk dan akan semakin melupakan kita. Jadi—"

"Tidak. Hyung salah. Mana mungkin mereka lupa pada kita. Itu sama sekali tidak benar, hyung. Tak kau dengarkah lagu yang baru saja mereka nyanyikan tadi? Jika mereka lupa pada kita, maka tak akan pernah ada lagu _**W**_ ciptaan mereka bukan? Hyung, percayalah suatu saat mereka akan kembali pada kita. Jika hyung sendiri tidak percaya akan itu, akan sia-sialah keberadaanku disisi hyung selama ini."

Mata Yunho berkaca menahan gejolak perasaannya. Hatinya bergetar demi mendengar pengharapan Changmin yang sekaligus menjadi pengokoh pertahanannya yang tadinya sempat kandas menantikan ketiga sahabatnya itu kembali.

Jung Yunho—leader DBSK yang belakangan ini sering terlihat gundah dan menyalahkan dirinya atas keluarnya ketiga sahabatnya dari DBSK itu kini menorehkan senyum kepada Changmin—sahabatnya satu-satunya yang masih tertinggal dan setia menghibur dan memberikan kekuatan padanya.

Ya, sekarang Yunho menjadi semakin lebih percaya bahwa ketiga sahabatnya itu akan kembali lagi. Mereka berlima akan bersama lagi. Selamanya. Membentuk formasi huruf tunggal dipanggung masa depan mereka. Cassiopeia. W. Yang akan selalu abadi dilangit masa depan mereka.

Yunho dan Changmin percaya itu. Dan memang mereka harus selalu percaya.

**-FIN-**


End file.
